


Поход в театр

by Taelle



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мама, — сказал Тэдзука Осаму, — давай мы пойдем в театр!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поход в театр

Оказывается, их новая соседка Кадзуко-тян уже ходила в театр. Кадзуко-тян, конечно, была уже довольно большая — целых восемь лет, но теперь Осаму вспомнил, что и Такэо, что жил в конце улицы, тоже что-то говорил про театр, а уж ему-то точно шести не было!

А Осаму в театре еще ни разу не был.

Конечно, он уже много чего про театр знал: театр — это Касуми-сан и Чихару-сан, приходившие к маме в гости, и их истории про режиссеров и костюмы, и песня, которую пела на прошлой неделе Касуми-сан, и яркий журнал, который ему весной принесла Чихару-сан, и красивые девушки в хакама, стайками гулявшие по берегу Муко… Он всегда знал про театр и никогда не задумывался о том, что ни разу там не был, а ему уже через две недели целых пять лет.

— Мама, — сказал Осаму, — давай мы пойдем в театр! Почему это я там не был?

Мама отложила шитье и улыбнулась ему.

— Ну если ты хочешь, милый, давай пойдем. Я просто боялась, что тебе будет скучно, но ты у нас уже большой и, наверное, высидишь целый спектакль…

Вот, подумал Осаму, ходить в театр — это для больших. Которым уже есть пять лет (ну или вот-вот будет). Так что все правильно.

 

— Ну, — сказала мама по пути из театра, — ты молодец и очень хорошо себя вел — тебе не было скучно? 

— Ох, мама, — сказал Осаму, отвлекшись от мыслей о спектакле. — Ох, мама, там такое… — Мама у него была хорошая, но иногда задавала ужасно странные вопросы.

Мама засмеялась.

 

Вечером, когда мама пришла укладывать его спать, он рисовал — старательно, закусив губу, продавливая бумагу карандашом. Но когда мама велела ложиться, Осаму отложил альбом почти сразу. Подальше отложил, чтоб мама не смотрела.

— Все равно ничего не получается, — мрачно сказал он.

— А что ты хотел нарисовать, милый? — поинтересовалась мама.

— Театр, — сказал он, переодеваясь. — Ну то есть не совсем театр, а я подумал — вот в театре они переодеваются в рыцарей и принцев и героев, а представь, если бы настоящая сказочная принцесса так переодевалась! Была бы сразу и принцесса, и рыцарь, и у нее были бы всякие приключения… Только все равно не получается нарисовать, как я придумал, — огорченно сказал Осаму, залезая под одеяло.

— Еще нарисуешь, — отозвалась мама. — Обязательно нарисуешь. Спокойной ночи, милый.

Тэдзука Осаму пяти лет от роду спал, и ему снилась сцена, прекрасные принцессы и благородные рыцари.


End file.
